Naruto x fairy tail : Beat the Akatsuki and the Balam Alliance
by UzumakiKazukoxXx
Summary: How do Naruto and Fairy tail meet? What if Fairy tail help Naruto beat Akatsuki and Naruto help Fairy tail beat the other 2 tartaros. Because of one girl Naruto's life change. Juunin exam first then the 3rd great war (a little) then with fairy tail (the girl is my OC) you choose for the pairings! Genres might change.


**OK SO THIS IS MY STORY FROM MY PREVIEW ACCOUNT!**

**Hey guys and girls! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice!**

**This will be more of Naruto and my OC.**

**Fairy tail will start on the second or third chapter. And let say that Grimoire Heart was not defeated or fight against fairy tail yet... in other words tenrou island did not happen.**

**Oh and naruto is a chuunin now! ;)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and Fairy tail we all now that**

**Here we go...**

* * *

Naruto p.o.v

I sigh. This brings back memories. Chuunin exam... With Sasuke. But this time it's juunin exam. I have to win this! To prove that I'm a worthy hokage! that's right! Sasuke will think that I'm worthy opponents and finally I get to see him again and will fight! and finally I'll bring him back here in konaha!

"This exam sounds hard..." Sai said in worried

"Yea, I remembered the chuunin exam it was pretty hard at the start but... in the end it was a war." Naruto replied

"Especially this time it's juunin, a lot will be strong and smarter then the chuunin exam! Sakura added

"But we won't loss-tebayo!" Naruto said

"Yeah!" Sai said with a smile

"Hey! you guys! Are you ready?" ask Sakura

"yea!" they both replied

"Then lets go!"

* * *

Normal p.o.v

"Juunin exam?" the girl ask. she has dark blue eyes and ponytailed blonde hair with black and pail red strips with bangs. her right elbow's on the table and a hand holding her right cheek.

"Yeah, a lot will join! From what I heard, 50 team teams will join! Well 50 if we join~!" said another girl said, trying to convince the blande. she has brown sharp eyes with light purple hair, she also has bangs but messy.

"But Mikaze, we agreed that we will not be joining things like exams and missions with from the normal classes! and you should know since 4 years ago!" said the boy with green kitty-ish eyes and brown messy hair.

"Yeah, I know, Shu~ but it's been 5 or 6 years since we had a conversation with normal people~!" Mikaze said

"What the hell do you mean 'normal people'?! huh!" Shu said asking for a fight

"Yea, NORMAL! Not like weird or demo-" She was cut off by the blonde

"STOP...! fighting..." she yelled then became emotionless

"S-sorry Kazuko. We didn't mean to say-" Mikaze was cut off again

"It's ok. I know what I am and of course you. we all know that-... we suffered a lot. so again let's forget about it." Kazuko said.

"Yeah..." Sho and Mikaze said at the same time

"Let's join the juunin exam!" Kazuko yelled

"Wha- but Kaz-"

"Shu shut up! this is our time to shine!" exclaimed Mikaze

"Yeah but first is he joining?" Kazuko ask "cuz if his not then we will not join" she said in a serious voice

"Yes he is and his friends, along with sand," now every one is serious

"It's been a long time... the sand." Shu said remembering the old times "Gaara. I heard his nicer now, well since 4 years ago."

"Gaara? Nice?" Kazuko ask then smile "well..." she said thinking how Gaara could be nice

"After Shukaku died..." Shu said

"Well, that's the pass! Let's ask captain Rashoka!" Mikaze said

"Hope it's ok for him" Kazuko add

"Hello, I'm Luka and I'll make half you fail!" said the woman with short green hair and green eyes

"Let see about that." Neji the byakugan ninja said then smirk

"Our team won't loss!" Lee said

"That's right!" Tenten agreed

"Hey, now-" Luka said but was cut off

"Yeah right! You won't loss and also won't win!" Ino added

"Oi oi oi, we might get in trouble with Neji..." Shikamaru said worriedly

"Yeah -crunch- Ino" chuuji said

"Whatever you say Ino-pig! It's not like were ganna loss!" Sakura said with a glare watch-out-Ino-pig-I-won't-loss-to-you

"Can we-" and again Luka's cut off

"I WON'T LOSS! HOWEVER FACES ME IS GOING DOWN!" Naruto yelled load enough for everyone in the room to hear

"Hey isn't that the kid from the chuunin exam? is he looking for trouble again? but then again he beat that Neji guy" the cloud ninja said

"D-do your best Naruto-kun...!" Hinata said with a massive blush

"Thanks Hinata!" Naruto replied

"Y-your welcome N-Naruto kun." Hinata said almost fainting

"Don't for get about us we will definitely not loss!" Kida said

"Sorry but cell 7 will not and definitely not loss." Sai said with a calm voice and smiling

"Your smile is creepy..." Shino said to Sai

"And you don't call yourself creepy..." sai said sweatdroping

"Can you guys ju-" Luka was pissed off but again cut off

"Let see if you can defeat the sand" said Tamera

"So you guys are joining, huh? This had just got a lot interesting!" Shikamaru said caring more about the exam or maybe just about Tamera

"Let see hows teams are gonna pass!" Kankuro said

"I'm looking forward to it too" Gaara said

"You really have change Gaara, 'I'm looking forward to it too' was not in you dictionary back then. Your somehow a lot nice... and nicer" someone said opening the door more wide

"Like seriously, Gaara~! You've change so so much!" another girl said

"Just as I thought" A boy said

"Wait...! isn't that the Sword Masters."

"Sword Masters?"

"Yeah! I think it's like this - The boy can change what type of swords while the girl with purple hair is like can change armor and swords and other one... not much to say... well she has two sword on her back but only use the sword from the left."  
random person said

"So what's the Master means?" another random person ask

"Not sure, I think the masters part is they master their sword... well, since the 3 are sword 'masters' and no one else in this ninja world." a random person said with a 'duh' look

But somehow the 3 from the sand was frozen.

"Hey, Gaara, Tamera, Kankuro! you guys ok?" Naruto ask "Heyyyy!

" Still shock?" Shu ask

"Just give them sometime shu~! After all It's been 5 year and a half~!" Mikaze said

"M-Mikaze" said Tamera in shock

"Tamera" Mikaze said

"S-Sho" kankuro said in wide eyes

"Kankuro" Sho said

"K-Kaz-Kazuko" Gaara said

"Gaara" said kazuko

"It's been a long time." Kazuko said with a smile

"Yeah, a long" Gaara said

"Where have you all been?!" Tamera ask

"Out" Said Shu

"Yeah! sure 'OUT'!" Kankuro said

"Missions~!" Mikaze said

"Missions?! You guys are ninja?"ask Tamera

"Yeah see!" Sho said showing the leaf headband. wait LEAF?

"Leaf?! I've never seen you guys here!" Sakura said

"They look like they're from our age group!But never seen them in the academy! or smell them" kida said

"Who are you?"

"Konoha's most powerful team~" Mikaze said

"WHAT? ARE KIDDING ME?! YOU GUYS ARE NOT EVEN FROM KONOHA AND YOUR SAYING YOUR THE MOST POWERFUL TEAM?!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at the Sword Masters

"IDIOT! WHY DO THINK THEY HAVE A KONOHA HEADBAND?!" Sakura ask while yelling

"What if they just attacked and took it from some random ninja from here in Konaha?!"Naruto ask

"That would explain why we heve never seen them before..." Shikamaru said and thinking

"Maybe was sent and to destroy and exam again!" Neji said

"Not going to happen again!" Naruto said and charge to attack

"STOP!" Luka is now really piss off "they're from here in Konoha. but never show except for the hokage and their master. I'm not even sure why they are here"

"Captain Rashoka allow us to participate in this game" Shu said

"It's not a game, it's an exam" Luka said really mad... but wait 'mad'? she's just correcting him...

"It's the same~ game are really fun and I'm sure this exam think is fun~!" Mikaze said "right Kazuko?"

"..." Kazuko was glaring at Naruto, a cold glare

"Oi, what's up with her...?" Naruto said worriedly

"Naruto... right?" ask Kazuko

Naruto looked at her and smirk. A smirk with happiness and excite yet confused

"Yeah, Uzumaki Naruto" He said proudly, he thought it as rivalry for the exam to beat... vut it was more then that

"Uzumaki..." She said calmly then "Naruto!" Kazuko said with a murderous look

Naruto looked at her deeply and saw a vision

(vision of what Naruto saw)

_"wwwwwwhaaa wwwwhaaarr whhhhaaaa!" cried the baby_

_"Naruto!" a women yelled she looked so pail and yet still has energy_

_time skip 30 second_

_-boom- the house shattered from the boom_

_"Thank goodness, Naruto is unharmed_

_time skip 2 min_

_"What... do you want?" ask the women_

_"To take the kyuubi from you and destroy Konoha" the mask man replied_

_"What..?!"_

_time skip 30 second_

_"You'll be safe, just wait a little bit, Naruto" Said the man "I have to go save your mom right now"_

_with the woman_

_"What..?!" ask the women but then something hurt in her body part. "uuugghhhh uuuugggggghhhhhh" cried the women_

_"Oh my, are you giving another birth?"_

_"uuuuuggggggghhhhhhhhh" the woman cried louder_

_"wwhhhaaaahh wwhhhhaahh"_

_"and it's girl"_

(end)

* * *

**HAHA cliffhanger! im so evil!lol**

**Is it too much of OC? it's kinda needed 'cause she will be very important!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


End file.
